


3:12 AM

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and harry's kind of horny, so sweet you might get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't sleep. And Harry gets extra lovey-dovey at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:12 AM

Louis tossed and turned, desperately trying to get back to sleep. As much as he didn’t want to wake up Harry, who was sleeping next to him, Louis was getting uneasy. He rubbed his eyes and reached over Harry to grab his glasses that were on the nightstand. Somehow during the night, the two boys had managed to switch sides of the bed. How? Louis had no idea. All he remembered was that Harry was trying to spoon with him before he managed to doze off.

As soon as Louis shoved his glasses on, he felt Harry moving. The curly haired boy reached his arm out, trying to feel for Louis. As soon as he felt contact, he wrapped an arm around Louis’ stomach. He pressed tightly against Louis’ back and let out a sigh of content. Getting more restless, Louis tried to wiggle out of Harry’s grip, but it was no use. Harry just kept gripping tighter and tighter.

Sighing, Louis pushed his elbow into Harry’s stomach. He nudged two times before Harry let Louis go. The younger boy rolled on his back. “What?” He asked groggily. 

Louis rolled over and leaned on his elbow so that he was facing his boyfriend. “I can’t sleep.” He tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear and scooted closer to him. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Mmm,” Harry murmured sleepily. He grabbed Louis’ cheeks with one huge hand and squeezed them. “It’s okay.”

Louis pushed his glasses back up. Harry had finally opened his eyes and he was squinting at Louis. “I can’t sleep.”

“Yeah you can baby,” Harry assured. He patted his chest, right under the bird tattoos. “Lay your little head down right here and it’ll be alright.”

Louis giggled. Harry was always sentimental, but he got extra lovey at night. “That’s not going to help any. I cannot go to sleep. It’s three twelve AM and I’m wide awake.”

“Please don’t start singing.”

“Shut up Haz, you know you like Katy Perry. Otherwise you wouldn’t have bought me her CD that just incidentally stays in your car.”

Harry stuck his tongue out. “Such a feisty one, you are.”

Louis moved over a little and straddled Harry. He put both hands on Harry’s tattooed chest and gave a little push. “Let’s have a Star Wars marathon since you’re talking like Yoda.”

“Zayn borrowed our DVD’s. Remember? Him and Liam had that date or whatever and I’m pretty sure they just fucked without actually going to dinner or whatever that had actually had planned.”

Louis groaned. “Damn them.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and teasingly dipped a finger down the older boy’s briefs.

Louis bit his lip. “Not know, Harry,” he warned as he felt warm fingers tickle against his skin. “How are you constantly horny?”

Harry smiled cheekily. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you bend over for me right now.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Not as crazy as you. I mean who wakes up at three in the morning?”

Louis folded his arms against his bare chest and glared at the boy beneath him.

“Oh, I’m just teasin’ with you, baby,” Harry said. He took his hands off Louis’ hips and grabbed the older boy’ dainty hands into his. “You want to know a secret?” Louis bit his thin lips and nodded his head quickly. “I like when you wake up in the middle of the night. When it’s completely dark outside and there’s no one awake but us. I love it because I don’t need the sun from outside to wake me up, I have you. You’re like my own person sun, Louis. You’re my sunshine.”

Louis felt like he was floating. He ran his thumb over Harry’s knuckles before bringing up his hand and kissing them. “I love you Haz.”

“I love you too, boo-bear.”

And then it happened; Louis finally yawned.

Harry’s eyes widened before he laughed. “Is my baby finally sleepy when I’m finally awake?”

Louis lay down on Harry and yawned once again. “Mmm, I am feeling a little sleepy.”

Harry grabbed their blanket and wrapped it around him and Louis. He grabbed Louis’ glasses and gently placed them on the nightstand. Before he had a chance to say anything, Louis was already sleeping. Chuckling to himself, Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ neck and let his other arm linger against Louis’ side, where his hand eventually rested on Louis’ bum. Harry kissed the top of the sleeping boy’s head and closed his eyes.

Louis’ breathing filled the room and Harry’s heart surged. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world at that moment. He had the love of his life in his arms and that’s all that he needed. He eventually drifted to sleep, dreaming of nothing but Louis.


End file.
